Secrets Can Kill
by SkullyQueen
Summary: A new CSI comes along, but she isn't what she seems. What happens when her secret cause two of the other CSI's to get kidnapped by a serial killer who will stop at nothing to get revenge on her and the CSI's.


**Author's Note: ****_This is my first fan-fiction EVER! So please critisim is welcome, and I hope that you enjoy it. I chose to do a CSI fanfiction because I absolutely adore the whole series. So Please Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimers: I do not own any fimiliar characters, places, or events._**

POV IVY

She was running down the hallway as fast as she could. Her heart was beating out of her chest, and she couldn't help but to look behind her and see if he was still back there. A tiny bit of relief washed over her when she saw that there was no one there, but of course that didn't mean she would stop running. Her head flew back in front of her with her long golden blonde hair trailing behind her. She took in the surroundings of the hallway, and for the first time she realized exactly where she was. She hadn't been there for years and years and she really wasn't to keen on being back this soon. She saw the writings on the wall, the smashed out glass windows, the debris on the floor, and the thing that stood out so well was the blood. Blood. It was everywhere she looked, and there was just so much of it everywhere. It splattered the walls, the floor, and the windows. She got to the end of the hallway when she heard a noise. She whipped her head to the sound of it , but there was nothing there. She turned her head back around and She was face to face with the most menacing looking shadow facing her. Then it pulls out a gun and points it directly at her and she knows that this is it. The figure starts to countdown in a disturbingly familiar voice. Five. Her heart is beating faster. Four. She is extremely terrified. Three. This is it. Two. Goodbye, World. One. Bam.

Beeeeeep* Ivy woke up with a jolt, and she realized that she had been sweating. She sighed with relief when she realized that it was all just a dream, and that it wasn't happening to her all over again. She was safe, for now at least. She knew that that man wouldn't hurt her anymore. The scared feeling from her dream slowly faded away and turned into excitement when she realized that it was her first day on the job. Or rather, her first night on the job. She had just got a job as a CSI, night shift, in Las Vegas, and she was pretty excited. Ever since the 'incident' she had been almost obsessed with trying to put every bad guy away, and out of the innocent peoples way. But today is a new day and she was trying not to think about it. She hopped out of bed and walk over to her bathroom.

Ivy's bedroom was actually quite big with French doors that lead outside to a balcony. She wasn't rich or anything, but she was friends with the landowner and they gave her a deal on the house. Her bathroom was connected to her bedroom by big double wooden doors. It is completed with a shower, toilet, sink, and Jacuzzi tub. Ivy walked over to the sink, and got her toothbrush. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, did her makeup, brushed her hair, and got dressed. She checked herself in the mirror, and twisted her body so that she could see part of her back in the mirror. She adjusted her top so that you couldn't see the scar that had been left behind. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen which was right around the corner when you walked down the front stairs. She opened the cabinet and took out a granola bar for her breakfast.

She looked at her watch; it was getting close to her work time, so she ran out the door and into her car. She drove to her work, and it only took about ten minutes. She drove up to the building, and she got out her I.D and badge. Ivy had gone to the office before to fill out paper work and the boss, Gil Grissom, had given to her. She went into the parking garage and parked the car close to the entrance.

Ivy walked over to the elevator that brought her up to the lab area. She walked by the girl at the desk and flashed her, her badge so she knew why she was there. Ivy found her way to Grissom's office by memory. Ivy knocked on the door, and she heard him say "Just a minute". She waited outside the door, but just over to the side a little in case someone comes out of his office. Eventually someone does. She is a women looks to be in late 30's or early 40's. She was pretty, but she had a pissed off look on her face as she exited the room where Gil Grissom sat. She walked into the room and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Hello, Ms. Summerfield" Grissom said with a smile on his face. Whatever the women was mad about he didn't reflect anything about it in his facial features. It was probably just some little thing that couldn't be done her way or something.

"Hello, Mr. Grissom" She said as politely as she could, so she makes a good impression. She glanced around the room at all of the things that he has lined up on his selves and book cases. He has quite the interesting collection of books.

Grissom shuffles in his seat and says, "I'm sorry but I'm quite busy today so I wont be able to show you around. But don't worry, I will have another one of my CSI's help you out"

"Okay, sounds great", Ivy said. Then she looked toward him and said " So when do I get my first assignment?" she was really excited to start right away which on the phone the other day sounded like what was going to happen. Apparently there is a big case going on with a serial rapist/killer, Ivy hoped that she get that as her first case. The case was a high profile case, and the suspect was known so far by the torture,rape, and murder of about five people so far .It would help get her name out there, but she had a feeling she would be working a lower profile case.

" You can get your first assignment right now. I'll send you off into the field with Sara Sidle, and you to can work a robbery together. Right now they are at a dead end with the 'Taxi Cab Killer' case, so I'm sure she will be able to assist you in the robbery. Then afterward maybe she can show you around and introduce you to the whole team" said Grissom as he shuffled through the files of reports he had.

He handed Ivy the one about the robbery and rose out of he seat as he did so. She took the file and said thanks to him. He walked over to the door and turned back and said "Just a moment".

Ivy sat in the room awkwardly all by myself when a man pushed open the door. She was not expecting it so she nearly fell out of her chair. She looked up at the man who had enter, and he was definitely strange to say the least. What stuck out the most was his hair, it was a sight to see at least in this line of work. It didn't really seem to fit the job. Ivy had noticed that he was wearing his CSI vest , he must have just came back from a case, it said Sanders and he was a CSI Level 1.

POV GREG

Greg had come in early because Grissom had called him and told him that there was a lead on the Taxi Cab killer, and needed everyone in ASAP. Of course everyone came, and her was super happy that Grissom had wanted him on such a high profile case this early in his CSI career. But anyway, he had come into work that evening ready to work in the field. So when he walked into work he had headed straight for his locker and threw his vest on. Then what do you know Sara and Nick came up to him and told him that they were going to be working the field and that he was stuck being the lab tech that day because the new one was sick.

Greg was not very happy with this at all about this. So he walked down the hallway to Grissom's office to see if he would put be one the field. When Greg got to his office the door was a bit jammed so when he opened the door it flew open, and he guessed it scared the women inside the room because he heard a little squeak. The women jumped in her seat and let out a little squeak of shock. Greg stood at the door way for a minute because he was a bit confused. He had been expecting Grissom, obviously, and then he came to find an unfamiliar face of a pretty girl sitting in Grissom's office.

He looked up at the girl who still had a scared expression on her face, and Greg said "Whoa, I'm… I'm … uhhhh.. sorry about that. I-I was looking for Grissom do you know where he is?" His face was getting super red because he had just made a fool of himself in front of this girl. He rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his face get redder.

"He said that he would be back in just a moment. He went to get a girl named Sara." She said giving him a slight smile. She saw him getting redder but she tired not to show it, so he wouldn't get more embarrassed.

"Oh okay, would you tell him that Greg stopped by?" Greg said to the unfamiliar face of the girl. He gave her a sheepish smile. It hadn't seemed like she saw that he was red because she wasn't giving off any signs of it.

"Sure thing ", the girl said. She had a smile on her face now instead of the scared look she had previously had worn.

"Thanks" Greg said then he turned to leave the room. He walked out of the room and made his way over to the break room, where he found Warrick, Catherine, and Nick all sitting around the table talking about their latest case.

He went and took a seat next to Warrick, and joined in on the discussion about the Taxi Cab Killer. The Taxi Cab Killer is a name that the press had given to him because that is where he took his victims from. He was either a taxi cab driver or was pretending to be we weren't sure yet because with all of the taxi cab drivers none of them seem to be a match. Although they had some suspects most of them had alibis for the times the bodies would show up or alibis for about when the people would go missing. They were right now talking about the on the field lead that they had just been to, the one he didn't get to go on.

"So did the lead take you guys any place?" Greg asked them wondering why they had gotten back so soon from the lead.

"No it was just a bunch of low life teenagers trying to mess with us. They called in and said that they had just witnessed someone get kidnapped at the corner of the street by a man in a taxi cab. We went to go check it out but we found out it was just a hoax." Nick said

"Found the kids laughing across the street. Went over there an told them that they could all get arrested for that, and had a police car take them to the station." Warrick finished for Nick.

Catherine shook her head and said " Ya know I really don't understand kids these days. If that were Lindsay and her friends she would be grounded until hell froze over. Why kids would do such a thing is beyond me they should get arrested for that, this is a serious case we are handling right now. We can't have people messing with it especially some teenage kids." As she spoke her voice kept getting louder and louder. She was very angry at those kids.

Greg was just about to say something to Catherine about it, when Grissom walked through the door and said" We have another body." Nobody had to ask about it everybody knew right away what he meant. The taxi Cab Killer was at it again.

He didn't know why, but he felt something off about it like something wasn't right. He just told himself that if was just because it was his first high profile case and he was nervous about it. As the group left the building the feeling in Greg's stomach grew.

POV TAXI CAB KILLER

He watched as they made their way out of the building and into separate vehicles, and he had to laugh at them. He had to laugh simply because they were are seemingly happy and he knew that wouldn't last. As soon as he could he would make sure that they were never happy again after what they had done to him, and what **she** had done to him. She was proably the best part about his whole plan, and he couldn't wait to make her suffer. It was just a bonus that she had joined up with these CSI. What they had done to him was also horrible, and he couldn't wait for them to pay. He watched as they drove off to the crime scene, and he would have followed them immediately but he already knew where they were going.

So he waited behind a few minutes, and then he took off in his car toward the scene that he had created for them. It was actually quite a sight to see, and he was proud of himself about what the CSI's were about to undercover. He couldn't wait till they got to the scene he hoped that they would like his little give that he had left them. But most of all, he couldn't wait take a little something of theirs.

**And there it is! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Hopefully I'll be updating soon! :D**

**~~ SkullyQueen~~**


End file.
